guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fiznuckin Biznitch
Fiz's User Page Fiz's Characters Fiz's Talk Page __TOC__ Tasteless Name I find your username more than tasteless, and you're obvously not Fiz but Izn. ok that was random... and thanks for the compliment?? but no, my name is Fiz. -FIZ Help Hey if anyone gets the chance, can you show me how to make a little contents thing at the top of the page? :You can put __TOC__ (that's two underscores, TOC, two underscores) at the top of a page to force a table of contents. Similarly, you can put at the top of a page to force no table of contents. Otherwise, Mediawiki decides which is better by itself. You might want to sign your comments on Talk pages, btw. Project:Sign your comments, while a bit overlong, will tell you how to do it. — 130.58 (talk) (23:09, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) Hey thanx a ton! helped me a lot.--Fiznuckin Biznitch 23:25, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Update This new update sucks! When you type "WTB" or "WTS" in all chat, it automatically sends it to trade chat! I personaly don't like this, because i hardly ever use trade chat because the pink text makes my eyes hurt. Does anybody else not like this update?--Fiznuckin Biznitch 17:05, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :The update that did that was several weeks ago. I wouldn't mind them changing the color of the trade chat; but I support anything that gets it out of the general channel (although, the WTB/WTS change is a half-arsed solution that can be gotten around). --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:40, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Running Skill Set Just checking on the purpose of the article Running Skill Set. Is it just a reference to one of your characters, or is it meant for other puposes? If just for one of your characters, then I would recommend moving it to a location like User:Fiznuckin Biznitch/Running Skill Set --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:40, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Ya it's Fiznuckin Biznitch's running set. I was in a hurry so i didn't finish it and the name of it sucks. I was just kind of making a basic idea. Feel free to change it urself.--Fiznuckin Biznitch 18:49, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks! I moved the article and updated the link from your user page for you. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:54, 23 June 2006 (CDT :::Oh sweet that saved me looking up a whole bunch of stuff on how to do it myself lol!--Fiznuckin Biznitch 18:59, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Help Again Can someone tell me how to make my little sig pic link to my page? -- 05:37, 25 June 2006 (CST) :I'm not completely sure, but I think you just have to nest the image code within the code to link to your page. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:57, 14 December 2006 (CST) Sig image Might want ot leave your name by it, not obvious to who it is ;) — Skuld 12:40, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Good idea :-) -- Fiz 01:54, 27 June 2006 (CST) Humour I've moved your page to User:Fiznuckin Biznitch/Use MS Paint, humour doesn't belong in the main namespace, it goes into your user namespace and you add it to Category:GuildWiki humor. Thanks --Xasxas256 23:45, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the tip.--Fiznuckin Biznitch 23:47, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::No worries, I didn't realise Nerds had so much energy! --Xasxas256 23:50, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::It surprised me when i first found out lol --Fiznuckin Biznitch 23:54, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Mist Form it works on elemental weapons too. Icy Dagger Tang, for instance. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:17, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh that was Xasxas256 that wrote that. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 16:26, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Sig I'm not sure what the above refers to, looks like I stuffed something up! Anyway Fiz, your old sig was great, what happened to it? The new one gets the thumbs down! The ! image is too big and it wrecks the line spacing :( --Xasxas256 22:40, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Heh i couldn't figure it out either. Ya i'm getting sick of it. I changed it cuz i was lookin for a better little pic, but ur right its far too big. Plus, i can't link it to my page. I'm gonna change it back here in a minute. Its been a while since i talked to u. I hope i'm doing a good job on the wiki! This is the last time i will use this new sig lol --Fizimage:QuestIconThumb.png 23:03, 28 August 2006 (CDT)--Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:40, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's been busy at work so I haven't been on a much as I'd like but I'm tidying up quests atm. I'm sure I'll keep running into you on my ;) Anyway thanks for fixing your sig. --Xasxas256 23:08, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oh ya by the way, does my user page look weird? on my comp, the whole GuildWiki format is way wrong. Everything is on the right (navigation box, search box, sponsors) and the page seems to be moved up over the tabs on the top of the page. If its like that when u look at it, i'll take off the new table, as that may be the culprit. Oh ya did you see that i found the very first page on GuildWiki? :-) --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT)Ah its good to have you back, mister old sig! :::Yep something on that table breaks not just your user page but the whole GuildWiki layout! Interestingly it looks fine in IE. --Xasxas256 23:30, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Weird... i'll try to get that outa there cuz its starting to bug me lol --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:35, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Yup that was it. I'm too lazy to fix it, but it might have done that because the table was set at 600%. Man it is hard to type when ur pinky finger is asleep! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:40, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Here's a very minor thing, instead of: Category:Cleanup you can have Category:Cleanup. Which means that you don't get the little arrow Category:Cleanup, instead you get an internal link Category:Cleanup. Ok I'll get back to work now! --Xasxas256 20:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Haha thanks i've actually been meaning to fix that (i just learned how the other day), but i kept forgeting lol. i'll go fix that right now. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 20:58, 29 August 2006 (CDT) PM from Sawine Hi, I'm rly sorry to modify ur page, but i tried to find a way to contact u and i didnt found any. I kinda new to Wiki...well.. not that new but anyway. You changed the magmas shield desc. that it can be dyed... I have one, and I tried many times, I cant dye it... Sy for editing ur page. Sawine contact me by s*******@hotmail.com or by my wiki account : Sawine :Hey don't worry about it. I thought it may have been vandalism so i reverted it, but no big deal. You've tested it in game so you have the right to change it. You can contact me in game my IGN (in game name) is Fiznuckin Biznitch. Thanks for alerting me though! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 18:38, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Finding via IP... There was some random vandal that came around here (70.162.13.209, to be specific) that you found out where he lived just by his IP. There's been some troubles at the Final Fantasy wiki with anon vandals, and we think they're all from the same person using different IPs (reseting modem, etc.). If you could teach me how to track his IP so we could possibly do a better ban on him, that would be MUCH appreciated. Thanks! --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:04, 14 December 2006 (CST) lol At my school they yell Fiznucking Biznitch to everyone:P It is supposed to be an other word for n00b:P --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα. ]] 15:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) :haha well i guess that makes sense, cuz i am pretty much a noob lol. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 22:03, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Kids at my school use nucking futz...lol...--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 08:34, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Just noticed... ...that you commented on my user page agreeing with my GW wish list. Nice to hear it's not just me that wants that stuff! DKS01 04:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :You have the most realistic wishlist of anybody. I really like all of your ideas. Anet would make tons of money if they would just listen to us! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 21:53, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, thanks. I try to keep my wishes within the realm of possibility, that way there's a chance they might eventually come true, heh. DKS01 00:56, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::I really hope so, cuz they are really good. they pretty much sum up all of my thoughts. Well keep up the good work and maybe someday our dreams will come true lol :-) --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 21:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe User:Sefre/Build Wipe Petition You seem to have similar feelings on this issue.--Sefre 23:30, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Absolutely 100% agree with you. Hope the petition goes well. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 21:03, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Fiznuckin Biznitch/Annoy Gares *User:Fiznuckin Biznitch/Use MS Paint Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)